


Captain America One Shots

by RovakPotter82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot looks at Steve after he started at SHIELD and his progressive relationship with Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America One Shots

Steve's First Day

The minute Fury asked him if he wanted a job with SHIELD, Steve said yes. His level clearance was automatically put in at 8, the same as Natasha and Clint. His status as an Avenger and as Captain America clearly helped with that. Steve met Clint and Natasha at the entrance and she was the first one to walk up to him and Clint just stood there as she hugged him. “Hey, Steve,” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey, Natasha,” he said. During their shwarma meal, it became clear she wouldn't have him calling her ma'am all the time. She insisted on either Natasha or Nat. Clint and him shook hands and it was then Steve saw everyone staring at him. “Um...” he started to say.

“Yeah, they'll calm down after awhile,” Clint said. “You're with me today, Cap,” he added.

“Great, let's go.” Clint took him down to the shooting range to get him up to speed on the latest guns. He knew Clint preferred a bow and arrows, but he was good with guns too. “Guns are like everything else, Cap. They changed within the last seventy years. So, Fury asked that I get you up to speed on current guns.”

“Sure. Sounds great,” Steve said. “Anything that could help me acclimate. I was thinking of learning the newest fight styles to keep up.”

“Nat can help you with that,” he said handing Steve ear protection and goggles. “We'll start with the basics,” he said. By lunch, Steve was shooting targets in perfect groupings with a favorite of is, a Sig Sauer. “Man,” Clint said as he brought the target back after Steve's last shooting before lunch. “Remind me not to piss you off,” he said and Steve chuckled.

As they were leaving, the STRIKE team came into the shooting range. “Barton, so you're the one who's been hogging the range all morning,” the one in the front said.

“Yeah, yeah. Just updating Steve on the gun technology,” Barton said as Steve and him put their protective gear away. “Steve, Brock Rumlow, STRKE Team Delta leader.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Steve said handing out his hand for Brock to shake. He seemed a bit taken aback by the gesture, but Rumlow took it none the less. 

“Honor to have you with us at SHIELD, Captain Rogers,” Brock said. 

“Had to go somewhere,” Steve said. “It's not like the Avengers can be around all the time,” he said.

“I don't know. With the way Stark was talking at the shwarma table,” Clint said. “He's thinking about bankrolling the Avengers and having us all to himself,” he said and Steve chuckled.

“He's got to fix his tower first,” Steve said.

“Along with all of the midtown area,” Brock commented. 

“Nice to meet you, Brock,” Steve said and he and Clint left the shooting range.

“Captain America in the flesh,” Rumlow said.

“Crap,” Rollins said.

“Yeah. This just complicates everything,” Rumlow said.

 

Steve is a Virgin. Right?

It's only been a few months, but Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, quickly became a top gossip topic amongst the ladies when he joined SHIELD. The main topic about him was whether or not he was a virgin. “No, I don't think he had time after becoming Captain America,” Lillian from Accounting said.

“What? You saw the old footage of his shows, right? He had to have hooked up with one of the ladies who were his back up dancers,” Kristin from Statistics said.

“If he asked you out, would you say yes?” Leanne asked.

“Of course,” Kristen said. “I wonder if the serum helped him with his libido,” she wondered out loud.

“What?” Lillian asked.

“Think about it. He grew to six foot two, gained muscle. Have you seen him with his shirt off? A perfect six pack underneath that uniform. The serum turned him into the perfect being. Makes you wonder if that included the down below area,” Kristen said.

“Okay, I see where you're going with this,” Julie said. “Does Captain America have the perfect penis?”

“Somebody out there knows,” Lillian said. “Or someone will know because he's still a virgin.”

“Hey, ladies,” a new voice said and they looked to see the Black Widow at their table. She sneaked up on them, like she always did. “What ya talking about?” she asked.

“Natasha,” Kristen started to say.

“No, don't ask her. Like she would know,” Julie said.

“What wouldn't I know?” Natasha asked.

“Well, you and Captain America are friends, right?”

“His name is Steve, Kristen,” Natasha said. “And yes, we are friends,” she said.

“Maybe you know then,” Lillian said. “Is he a virgin?”

“You know, that's kind of his business,” Natasha said. “Why would you want to know?”

“Have you seen him? He's the perfect specimen,” Leanne said. “We're trying to figure out if the serum he was injected with enhanced everything.”

“Like his sex drive. Did he get a chance to take that new body out for spin, in the bedroom, we mean,” Julie said.

“Oh, and if he didn't one of you is going to pop Captain America's cherry?” she asked. “Grow up. This isn't high school.” She walked over to where Steve was sitting and joined him for her lunch. He smiled when she sat down and he put his book down to talk to her.

“Maybe she's slept with him,” Lillian said.

 

“They want to know if I’m a virgin?” Steve asked.

“Yep. So are you?” she asked causing him to nearly choke on his drink. She giggled at his expression. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Allergies

Natasha watched Steve practically devour his food. “Wow.”

“What? I need the calories. They just burn off me thanks to the serum. I can eat basically whatever I want now. It's awesome.”

“Wish I had your metabolism,” she said before eating her salad. 

“Don’t. I have to eat constantly now because of it,” he said. “I binge eat at three in the morning because I wake up hungry.”

“Remember that pop tart eating contest with Thor last month?” she asked and Steve chuckled.

“It was so close between him and me,” he said. “I made the mistake of saying I was always hungry,” he said. “He challenged me.” 

“I would love to see him at that hot dog eating contest they have every year,” she said.

“Oh, he would kill that contest,” Steve said. “You know that nut roll you gave me on our movie night?”

“Yeah.”

“I ate it as my midnight snack before going to bed,” he confessed.

“Did you at least taste it as you scarfed it down?” she asked.

“Yes, I did,” he said. “You know, it's funny.”

“What?”

“I had a nut allergy when I was a kid,” Steve said.

“Really?” she asked.

“Nuts, peanut oil, shellfish, bee stings, hay fever, pollen,” he rattled off his allergies. “Since the serum was put in me, it seemed to take care of it,” he said.

“How did you figure?”

“Uh, I accidentally ate a cookie with nuts in it while we were on leave,” Steve said. “Bucky nearly had a heart attack. When I didn't swell up, Bucky just laughed. Next thing I know, he was giving me oysters to eat to test out my other food allergy.”

“Wow,” she said. 

“I don't actually care for oysters though,” he said and she chuckled. “Take me to an all you can eat lobster fest though and I'll put it to the test. I actually tested the peanut oil one the other day. It was the only allergy that Bucky didn't test. I ate a whole jar of peanut butter watching a movie. Smooth and creamy is my favorite kind by the way.”

For his next birthday, Natasha gave him a jar of peanut butter; smooth and creamy.

 

Personal Effects

Steve followed Fury down into the depths of the Triskelion. “How far does this place go?” Steve asked.

“You don't want to know,” Fury said as he scanned his card to get into a room labeled, Secured Storage.

“I could have gotten that for you,” Steve said and Nick chuckled. He led Steve through a maze of aisles and shelves until he came to four boxes on a table. “What are these?”

“These are the personal effects Agent Peggy Carter was able to save from your home before the SSR sold your apartment.”

“What?”

“After you met your demise, the SSR wanted to make sure all of your personal belongings were secured. It was Peggy Carter's last assignment before they basically stuck her at a desk.” Steve opened the first box and found family photos. He found his favorite picture of his dad, his Army picture. “Wow, you look like just like your dad, Rogers,” Fury said and Steve chuckled.

“Yeah. My mom, she always said that about me.”

“Did you get anything from her?”

“Her eyes,” Steve said. Nick left Steve to go through the rest of the boxes, but Steve didn't want to be down in the basement the whole day. Clint and Natasha came down and helped him carry the boxes to Clint's car and Clint drove them to Steve's DC apartment.

“Oh, wow, my mom's cook book,” Steve said as he pulled it from the box. He opened it up and began to look through her recipes.

“Anything good in there?” Clint asked.

“I have to make her lasagna for you guys sometime. It practically melts in your mouth,” Steve said and Natasha moaned at the prospect of food.

“Can't wait,” she said.

 

Lesson One

Natasha eased herself onto Steve's lap. They had just finished dinner and now, she wanted dessert. Mainly him. “Natasha, I don't think I'll be very good at this. I haven't really...”

“Ha, you are a virgin,” she said. “Stark owes me a hundred bucks,” she said before capturing his lips in a kiss. Steve groaned into the kiss and Natasha grabbed his wrists and guided his hands down her sides. “Don't over think,” she said.

“Uh-huh,” he moaned kissing down her neck.

“Just do what is natural,” she moaned and his hands found her ass. She groaned when he squeezed her ass. “Steve,” she moaned into his ear. Whatever he was doing, he must have been doing it right. “Take me to your bed, Steve,” she said.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said breathlessly before picking her up like she weighed nothing and carried her to his bedroom.

 

Steve and Natasha laid breathless on his bed. “That was fucking amazing,” he said and she gasped out in shock. She made Captain America swear. 

“And that was only the first lesson,” she said.

“There's more?” he asked, looking over at her and she giggled.

 

Nat

Natasha didn't like to be called 'Nat'. It was a proven fact at SHIELD. You had to get special permission to call her 'Nat' and the only person who had it was Barton. Rollins made the mistake of calling her 'Nat' the other day and if looks could kill, the STRIKE member would have been dead. Only Barton called her 'Nat' or so they thought. The first time Rumlow heard Captain America call Black Widow 'Nat', he was on the phone with her. “Nat, would you relax? Clint's going to be fine,” he said as he had entered the elevator. He stopped short and wondered if he heard right. “All right, just don't break any traffic laws getting to the hospital. Okay, see you there, Nat,” Steve said before hanging up.

“Did I hear you right?” Rumlow asked.

“Yeah, Barton got a bit beat up his last mission. He'll be fine though,” Steve said.

“No, you call Romanoff 'Nat'?” he asked.

“Yeah, doesn't everyone?” Steve asked as he got off the elevator. Rumlow watched after him before the elevator doors closed. What the hell did Steve Rogers do that allowed him to call Natasha Romanoff, 'Nat'?

Later that night...

Steve groaned as Natasha sunk down on him. “Oh, my God, Nat,” he moaned and she smiled.

“You should feel honored, Rogers,” she said.

“What?”

“You're the only the second person I let call me 'Nat',” she said and he sat up.

“And why is that?” he asked. “Nat?”

“Because you first said it in the throes of passion and I liked it,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. She rolled her hips and he groaned into her mouth. He kissed down her neck and he gasped out when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Nat.”

They were in the Quinjet and Steve set about giving instructions. “I'm going to sweep the deck and look for Bactroc. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions.” 

“Wait, did he just call her 'Nat'?” Rollins asked Rumlow.

“Rumlow, you and STRIKE, rescue the hostages. Get them out and off the boat,” Steve finished.

“STRIKE, you heard the Cap, let's suit up,” Rumlow said.

“You do anything fun Saturday night?” she asked Steve and he looked at her with a grin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Drinking Game

Steve and Natasha walked onto the elevator that already carried some STRIKE members. “Have a fun weekend, guys?” Rumlow asked. 

“It was an Avengers' weekend,” Natasha said.

“Avengers' weekend?” Rollins asked.

“Since Thor is back on Earth, Stark has declared every other weekend the Avengers get together at the Tower in New York and we just hang out,” Steve said.

“So, what do superheroes do on a weekend?” Rumlow asked as the STRIKE members leaned against the window on one side and Steve and Natasha leaned on the other side.

“We try to out drink each other,” Natasha said.

“Nat,” Steve groaned.

“A drinking game?” Rumlow asked.

“Actually, it was more like trying to get Steve drunk,” she said.

“Were they successful?” Rollins asked.

“No,” Steve said. “The serum makes my cells regenerate and my metabolism burns faster. I can't get drunk and this past weekend, it's a proven fact now,” he said.

“No, we can still get you drunk,” Natasha said.

“Nat, I had five different types of liquor poured into me on Saturday night. I was still standing, not slurring, my mind was still set.”

“Five different types?” Curtis asked.

“They each brought a bottle of their alcohol of choice for me to drink,” Steve said. “Barton brought this bottle of single malt whiskey, which was good, Tony had his twelve year old scotch, which I plan to repay because he seemed pretty pissed he wasted good scotch on me and I didn't get drunk,” he said and Nat chuckled. “Banner brought a bottle of brandy, you had that Russian vodka, which I am replacing as well,” he said.

“You don't have to,” she said.

“What did Thor bring?” Rollins asked.

“Oh, see, Thor had a bottle of his stuff from home. An Asgardian ale that he was sure would have gotten me a little tipsy, but the serum burned it up as well,” Steve said.

“Wow. What do we have to do to get invited to these parties?” Rumlow asked. “They sound fun.”

“You have to stop an alien race from taking over the world,” Natasha said before she and Steve exited the elevator.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Artistic Secrets

Captain Steven Rogers didn't have many possessions. It was clear to Brock Rumlow when he entered the apartment and began to snoop around. He check the fridge for any beer, but came up empty. Just some orange juice, milk and power drinks. Cupboard seemed bare, as if the super soldier was suppose to do some grocery shopping at some point. “Anything, Rumlow?” Rollins asked from the bedroom. 

“No, sit tight. Maybe we'll get lucky,” Rumlow said. 

“Pierce doesn't actually think Rogers' will show up at his apartment, does he?” Rollins asked.

“Cap's not that stupid,” Rumlow said.

“Hey, come here down the hall for a minute,” Rollins said and Rumlow sighed out he walked down the hall to where his partner was. It was an art studio. 

“Tthis is where his money's going and not towards beer.” The two of them looked around the studio. Most of the paintings hanging on the wall were landscapes. Some pencil drawings were scattered on the tables. It was the sketch books with dates on that caught Rumlow's eye. He picked up the one marked '2014' and opened it. Right away he was bombarded with pictures of Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man and Black Widow, each sketched aside their normal looking self. There was a picture of Stark wearing his Iron Man gauntlet and Thor, arm wrestling. Then one of Natasha and Clint arm wrestling. Steve also sketched various landmarks and country side, most likely from missions earlier in the year. Yet, it seemed every other page he turned it was Romanoff. One page was dedicated to the Widow's best features in Rumlow's opinion; her ass, legs, and bosom. 

“Whoa, how did Rogers get away with that?” Rollins asked.

“Man liked what he saw, Rollins. Can you blame him?” Rumlow asked.

“No, I can not,” he said. 

“Man, she is like on every other page of this sketch book,” he said before he got quiet. Rollins looked over his shoulder to see part of the STRIKE team sketched to perfection on one page; Rumlow, Rollins, Gage, Curtis and Billings. He had heard Romanoff saying once that if you make it into Steve's sketch book, you should consider yourself honored. He doesn't just sketch anybody. Steve's drawings of Natasha became even more frequent. Profile pictures of her face, one of her smiling as if she was staring right back him and one recent sketch of her in her Black Widow suit coming down on a parachute onto the Leumarian Star. The next one caught him and Rollins off guard.

“Holy shit,” Rollins said. A sleeping Natasha, covered only by a sheet took up the whole page. It wasn't as if she was modeling for him. She was totally unaware of him sketching her. The drawing left no room for imagination of what she was wearing underneath the sheet. “I recognize that headboard,” Rollins said before taking off. Rumlow followed him to Cap's bedroom and he looked at the picture before looking at the bed with the same wooden headboard from the drawing.

“Holy shit,” Rumlow said. “Cap, you dawg, you,” he said and despite the fact that he was hunting him down, Brock had a little bit more respect for the Cap.

 

Lesson Two

Steve sighed out as he stood under shower stream in Sam's bathroom. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Nat?” 

“Sam went to get some clean clothes for us. He figured anything he had might not fit you,” she said, “and he definitely didn't have anything for me.”

“How long?” he asked and the curtain pulled back. She was naked and he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming her body.

“Long enough,” she said stepping into the shower. “Time for lesson two. Shower sex,” she said before closing the curtain. Steve backed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She moaned as he slipped into her and she grasped his shoulders. “Oh, God.” 

Sam Wilson came home with two bags of clothes for the two fugitives he was harboring. He went down the hall and was about to knock on the room they were using when he heard it. A female voice calling out Steve's name. “Steve, oh, God, yes,” he heard her exclaim. 

“Damn, Cap,” Sam said before putting the bags down in front of the door. Guess she was more than just a partner on the job.

Steve opened the bedroom door in a towel and saw the bags of clothes sitting there. “Clothes are here,” he said before gathering them up and closing the door behind him.

 

Bodyguards (different take from CA:WS; The Avengers protect Steve while he's in the hospital)

Thor was one of the first to arrive at Bethesda Naval Hospital. He found Steve's room with ease and Natasha was there next to his bed. “Lady Natasha,” he said and she stood up.

“Thor,” she said. She got up from her chair and gave her old friend a hug.

“How is he?” Thor asked.

“The doctors have done all that they can. It's up to the serum now to heal him,” she said. “Thor, this is Sam Wilson.”

“Ah, yes. The Falcon,” he said. He and Sam shook hands. “You are a worthy ally in this battle against enemies.”

“Likewise. Nice to meet you, Thor,” Sam said.

“Has Hyrda come to exact revenge on Steve yet?” Thor asked Natasha.

“Not yet,” she said and he flipped Mjlnor in the air and caught it.

“Well, it's a good thing I brought this,” he said.

 

Two days later, Rollins was heading up to the ICU floor disguised as a scrub orderly. He was on a mission to kill Steve Rogers. The Winter Soldier failed to kill him. In fact, the Winter Soldier was next on Rollins' hit list. The elevator doors opened onto the floor of the ICU and it was almost completely deserted. It was the reason why Rollins chose the middle of the night to carry out his mission. When he rounded the corner to head to Rogers' room, he froze. Leaning against the doorway was Thor, the Asgardian ally of Captain America. He glanced at him, but Rollins kept up appearance and began to clean the floor with the mop he had. Thor went into the room and sat down. Upon further inspection of the room, Rollins inwardly cursed seeing Rogers' Avenger teammates, Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Thor and Banner, as well as his friend, Sam Wilson, huddled around him. Banner was looking at his hospital chart. Rogers was fast asleep in his bed. People sleep soundly when they know they are loved and protected. He turned his back when Romanoff glanced towards the window. He finished pretending to mop the floor and left the floor. 

Captain America's friends bought him more time on this Earth.

The End


End file.
